getting the BALANCE
by OnlyTwilight
Summary: A bunch of YunaXDemyx dabbles that link up to each other,


**10. Windows of the soul**

Yuna raced across the corridors, trying to look for Demyx. She had once gone on a date with him but still only regarded him as an acquaintance at the end of it. It was another encounter to come which would add the 'friend' to her friendship with him.

She was trying to figure out a melody for her latest song, as she liked writing words to the melody rather than the other way round. After a few pathetic attempts at practically punching the melody at the piano which each failing, she had decided to take a break and had went to look for Rikku and Paine. After hanging out with them, she had returned to the music room. However as she approached the door, she heard someone playing. Her footsteps slowed down as she listened. She thought she could recognise it from somewhere, only it sounded nicer and prettier.

Peeping around the door, she was faintly surprised to see Demyx there before remembering that he had said he like playing music and the complainants from Larxene and some the other Organization member about his constant racket.

She couldn't call this a racket though. And it was then she suddenly realised what it was.

Her uncompleted melody!

She looked down at the sheet music she had scribbled on. He was playing from memory, and not only that, she thought, he was adding and changing some parts so that it sounded less like Yunas' childish playing and more like, in her option at least, a masterpiece.

She leaned forward, enjoying the secret show, but only succeed in falling through the door. Demyx stopped playing and spun round to see what had happened.

"Oh... heya!" he said cheerful.

"That was great!" she said.

"What? Heh heh," he laughed modestly, "I only played what you had..."

"But you made it sound really good," she cut in, "You're really good playing the piano!"

"I'm still learning..."

"Don't put yourself down! Especially at stuff you're good at!" Yuna smiled, "I was wondering if you could take a request from me?"

"What is it?" Demyx asked somewhat nervously.

Yuna giggled before asking, "Could you write out the rest of the music for me? I'd be really happy if you could!"

"Yeah, sure!" he grinned, the type of grin that Yuna just had to grin along with,

"Thank you!" she said, smiling.

So now, Yuna looked for him and grinned when she saw him. He was with Axel, Roxas and Marluxia; shed had noticed them starting to hang out a lot. She went up to him and asked,

"So, how far have you got yet?" she asked while the others looked curiously.

"Finished!" he said proudly, like a little kid would, "Do you want it? I've got it here," But Yuna didn't heard his last words for something stuck her.

_His eyes... they're like the sunlight on the ocean._

"Here you are!" he said, pushing the sheet music into her hand. Without realising what she was doing, she kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you," before walking away. Once she was out of his sight, she only just realised what she had done.

**4. "What was that for?"**

"Ahh!" Yuna cringed into a small ball of embarrassment. She couldn't believe she done something so... _intimate... weird... romantic... brave?_

Yuna shook all those thoughts away, while wondering what she was thinking. Why had she just kissed him? It wasn't just to thank him; however grateful she was she never had kissed anyone to thank them. A kiss was something really special to her. So why...

His eyes. As strange as it sounded, Yuna realised that if she hadn't seen his eyes so bright and blue, she would have never kissed him. But still... was she really the kind of person who kissed someone because they had beautiful eyes???

Or maybe, she... no, she would have to get to know him more because she could decide such things.

**35. "Why me...?"**

"Demyx... what was that about?!" asked Axel after Yuna had disappeared.

"I dunno..." he replied, his hand lightly touching the place she had kissed.

"Yunie must really like you," said Rikku, "Otherwise she wouldn't have kissed ya!"

"Demyx! I don't know you were that type of guy!" Roxas said.

Demyx however wasn't listening. If Yuna only kissed guy she really liked than that meant...

"What a mess..." Demyx moaned.

**29. Mail**

Demyx walked slowly to the mailbox, slightly annoyed at Zexion. _Why couldn't he post his own goddamn letters to Xemnas? _He wasn't best pleased at how Zexion had bossed him about today, just when he had thought of a logical reason to what had happened a few days ago. Than Zexion told him to deliver the post and he had completely forgotten what it was. Couldn't Zexion have got a Dusk to do it?

Once he reached it, he opened it and just before he shoved the letter in, he noticed a letter in the mailbox, addressed to him.

Curiously, he took out that letter and dropping the letter he was suppose to have delivered, open his letter. Inside, in neat handwriting read,

_Dear Demyx, could I meet you at the beach at 9pm Sunday?_

That was today! Quickly Demyx went back to the House to tell someone else about it, leaving Zexion letter in the dust.


End file.
